


Tangled Web

by snakeling



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto would do anything to save Lisa, and sometimes, he even enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Ianto went back to the warehouse, both Jack Harkness and the pterodactyl had disappeared, likely to Torchwood’s secret base under the Plass.

He crossed the empty room, his steps echoing around, until he reached the door to what had once been the office rooms. The electronic pad looked normal, if a little out of place in the seemingly abandoned warehouse, but the security system behind it was alien in origin, and even Torchwood would need time to break it.

He punched a long sequence of numbers in, barely reacting to the tiny prick to the pad of his index finger, taking a minute sampling of his blood and analysing it in the time it took him to enter the code. His identity confirmed, the door opened.

Ianto closed the door behind him before he dared turn the light on. Lisa blinked, and he apologised, hurrying to her side to shield her eyes with his hand, until they had grown accustomed to the change in luminosity.

“Hey,” she said, her voice weak, betraying the pain she was feeling.

“Hey yourself. Do you need more morphine?”

Lisa thought about that, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip. He smoothed it out and she caught his thumb, giving it a quick nip then releasing it. They shared a smile.

“Some, please, but not too much. I want to be lucid enough to talk.”

“Oh, that’s ominous,” Ianto said, even as he reached for the morphine and carefully measured a dose into Lisa’s IV. “Is it the kind of talk where you tell me you’ve met a billionaire and are leaving me?”

She giggled, almost sounding like her old self again. “Hmm, yes. Tall, dark and handsome, with the bank account to match. I’m afraid you were no competition.”

He smiled. “Seriously, what did you want to talk about?”

“Oh, er. I heard some commotion, earlier. Do you know what happened? Were you there?”

Ianto nodded. “That’s what I was coming to tell you. Remember the pterodactyl I trapped? I managed to enlist Harkness’s help to ‘capture’ it,” he said, wriggling his fingers to quote the word.

“Did it work?”

Ianto sighed, avoiding Lisa’s eyes. “He hired me, yeah.”

“But . . . ?”

Too perceptive for her own good. Ianto half-glared at her, but there wasn’t any heat in it. She held his gaze, her eyebrows raised in interrogation.

“I’m not sure it was my . . . competency that impressed him.”

“You mean . . . ?”

“The capture didn’t go all that smoothly and, well . . . long story short, we ended up rolling on top of each other and I can categorically say that his interest in me isn’t strictly professional.”

Lisa waggled her eyebrows.

“Was he big?”

“Lisa Hallett!” She was struggling—and failing—not to laugh, and he relented, happy to see her more like her old self again. He leaned towards her, lowering his voice as if confiding a big secret.

“Big. And growing bigger.”

Her eyes glazed over and Ianto was sure she would have squirmed if she’d been able.

“Were you hard?” Her voice was lower, too, and rougher.

“Oh, yes. So hard.” His hand went to stroke the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. The Cybermen had robbed her of her most erogenous zones, but Ianto knew he could work with what was left. Beginning with her imagination. “I wanted nothing more than to grind myself against him.”

Lisa’s breathing quickened. Ianto bent to kiss her lips, whispering against her mouth, “I would have opened our trousers, just the flies, and taken our cocks out. Do you think I could have taken them both in one hand? I’ve got big hands, but maybe I’d have needed two.”

Her breathing grew erratic against his lips. Ianto glanced quickly at the monitors: increased heart rate, increased blood pressure. Nothing unexpected.

“You think he’s cut? He’s not really American, after all. I could play with his foreskin, if he’s not. I love it when you do it to me. Roll it over the head, tight, pinch it shut, then roll it back until he’s so hard I can’t do it any more.”

Ianto knew Lisa’s body well enough that he could tell she was close, very close.

“I could go down on him. Lick him, suck him, my lips stretched around his cock, my tongue working him until he comes inside my mouth and all I can taste is him.”

Lisa’s mouth pursed in an O of surprise as her body seized and relaxed, sagging in the supporting unit’s restraints.

“What was that?”

Ianto smiled. “An orgasm, love. Have you forgotten how it feels already?”

“It’s never felt like that. Like . . . .” Lisa was looking for the appropriate comparison. “Like a pressure cooker when you’ve taken off the lid. It’s more like fireworks, usually.”

Ianto laughed and kissed her. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You deserve it. I’d never have thought I’d manage one like that. I’m still human, after all!”

“Of course you are.”

“Don’t you need to come, too?”

“Ah, erm.” Ianto was suddenly embarrassed. “I, er, wanked earlier. After . . . ”

“So that wasn’t just for my benefit. You really were turned on.”

It was one thing to have a fantasy of your boyfriend with another man, quite another to have the fantasy come true. Amazingly, her tone didn’t contain a hint of jealousy or accusation. In fact, she seemed almost . . . intrigued, maybe even excited, by the idea.

“Lisa?” he asked, uncertain.

She bit her lips, looking for the right words. “I can’t demand faithfulness from you—”

“Of course you can!” Ianto interrupted hotly. “Yes, I’m attracted to Harkness. Who wouldn’t be? Doesn’t mean I’m going to start anything with him!”

“He’ll be expecting you to.”

Lisa’s words were quiet but they packed a punch. Ianto had studiously avoided thinking about that part so far.

“Lisa . . . .”

“Ianto. I’m telling you, it’s all right.” She looked at him earnestly, begging him with her gaze to take her seriously. He nodded and she continued, “Fuck him and then come back to tell me all about it.”

He let out an involuntary laugh. “You perv! Want me to do it under a CCTV camera and send the feed to you, too?”

To Ianto’s part-terror part-amusement, she seemed to be seriously considering it. Then she caught his eyes and they both burst out laughing.

Ianto stood up and kissed Lisa on the lips, almost chastely.

“I’ll think about what you said.”

“While you do that, get stocked on lube and condoms.”

He shook his head. “You’ve got an absolutely filthy mind, Miss Hallett.”

“And you love me in spite of it, Mr Jones.”

“Because of it, more like. Can I get you anything before I leave?”

“I’m all right. Endorphins are better than morphine any day.”

“Then we’ll have to make sure you get a regular delivery.”

Ianto’s lips twitched, but he managed to keep his serious tone. Lisa, as expected, chuckled merrily.

He leaned for a last kiss.

“Love you. Good night.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Ianto was waiting by the Tourist Office, clad in his best suit, when Jack Harkness strode out.

“Bright and early, Ianto Jones! None of the others are there yet.”

“I know,” Ianto couldn’t help saying.

“Do you, now?”

Ianto shrugged, following the Captain back up to the Plass. “Toshiko Sato is always the first in, and very rarely before eight.”

Harkness glanced at him. “You really wanted this job, didn’t you? How long have you been observing us?”

“I started a couple of days after the Battle.”

Harkness stopped suddenly. Ianto walked past him before he realised, then turned to face Harkness.

“A month? You’ve been spying on us for a month? And we never noticed?”

“Closer to six weeks now, sir. And apparently not.”

Harkness looked pained. “Your first duty, then, will be to write a report about the flaws in our security system. And call me Jack.”

“You have a security system? I hadn’t noticed.”

“Ouch. Twist the knife deeper, will you? Ah, here we are.”

They’d reached the fountain. Ianto knew there was another entrance there though he hadn’t been able to find out how it worked. He observed Harkness attentively but couldn’t help a start of surprise as he disappeared between one step and the next.

Pausing, Ianto tried to figure out where Harkness was. It wasn’t a teleporting system—Ianto had scanned it a couple of weeks earlier—which meant that Harkness was still there. He squinted, turned his head, and suddenly there he was, in the corner of his eye. He smiled.

He took place by Harkness on the step.

“Perception filter. Very clever. How did you get it hooked to the pavement stone?”

Harkness appraised him. He punched a few buttons on his wriststrap and the stone started moving downwards.

“Long story.”

But Ianto’s attention had been diverted as he slowly took in Torchwood Three’s underground base.

“Good God.”

Ianto’s awed whisper brought a smile on Harkness’s lips. He balanced on his heels like a child.

“Pretty cool, isn’t it?”

Slowly, Ianto turned to look at Harkness.

“It is beyond my understanding how four people—four adults!—can create that much of a mess.”

Harkness’s grin dimmed a little as he looked around him, clearly trying to put himself in Ianto’s shoes.

“I suppose it is in a bit of disarray.”

Ianto nearly choked. “A bit?!” Harkness called that a bit of disarray? Mountains of discarded pizza boxes; assorted Rift junk piled haphazardly on desks, chairs, even the floor; what looked suspiciously like alien guts trailed on the concrete floor; and was that a hand in a jar? “You’ve been living in a pigsty for so long that you don’t remember what order looks like. Sir,” he added belatedly, reminding himself that he shouldn’t be too critical if he wanted to keep his job.

Thankfully Harkness didn’t seem to mind. He slapped him on the shoulder, laughing. “Lucky I hired you, then.” He jumped off the platform. “So, General Ianto, what’s your plan of action?”

“Cleaning supplies first.”

Harkness pointed to a corridor. “First door on the left. Oh, and the coffee machine is this way.” He looked slightly hopeful.

Ianto eyed the machine from where he stood. “You realise that I’ll probably have to disinfect and sterilise it, first?” He sighed. “Give me an hour.”

* * *

An hour later, Ianto set a mug of fragrant coffee on Harkness’s desk, and leaned against it, cradling his own mug.

“I took a walk down to the Archives.”

Harkness stopped the obscene noises he was making over what was, in Ianto’s opinion, rather mediocre coffee, and looked up. Ianto’s disapproval must have shown on his face, because he suddenly looked as guilty as a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Harkness cleared his throat.

“Ah. We’ve been busy?” he offered.

Ianto didn’t say anything.

“Do you have any archiving skills?”

“More than the lot of you put together, I bet.”

“Wouldn’t be hard,” Harkness agreed. “Would you take over archiving duty?”

“On one condition.”

Harkness rose an eyebrow, forcibly reminding Ianto of who the boss was. Ianto ploughed on.

“Only you and I get a key to the Archives, and you only set foot there in case of emergency.”

Ianto held Harkness’s gaze. Suddenly Harkness leaned on his side and opened a drawer. He threw a ring of keys at Ianto.

“The top three levels of the Archives. The rest is sealed up and you’ll need me with you to open it.”

Ianto inclined his head. He was sure he could find a room in the top three levels that would be suitable.

Just then the alarm sounded and the cog door started to roll open. Harkness grinned.

“Come on. I’ll introduce you to Tosh.”

* * *

Ianto’s first day was excruciatingly long. Of the three, Tosh was the only one who really was welcoming, though the coffee did go a long way to ease the introduction. They were amazingly easy to satisfy in that regard; Ianto resolved to keep the good coffee beans for himself and for when he needed a favour.

Harkness introduced him as their new archivist, which was nice of him, though it didn’t prevent Suzie and Harper from smirking at him in understanding. He returned his best stony stare at them.

The pterodactyl got a more enthusiastic welcome, Suzie immediately volunteering to feed it. It was enclosed in a smallish cage right now, but Harkness declared he meant to let it fly free in the Hub as soon as it got used to their scents. Having seen the beast’s jaw and teeth at close range, Ianto was dubious. It was all right for him; he wouldn’t die of a dinosaur attack, but these ordinary humans were altogether more fragile.

By the time the day ended, you could at least see the ground on the Hub, which in Ianto’s opinion was a vast improvement. He’d also gained a healthy respect for Owen’s medical skills—though not necessarily for his bedside manners—when they all went out for a hunt and Suzie came back with a deep gouge from a sharp claw on her shoulder.

At last everyone piled up outside, Owen and Suzie headed for a nearby pub while Tosh went back directly to her place. Jack, Ianto knew, lived at the Hub, which would make his task more difficult, but not, he thought, impossible.

“Still there, Ianto?”

Ianto paused as he was gathering the dirty mugs for washing up. Jack was leaning against the door of his office, his hands thrust deep in his trousers’ pockets, unsubtly drawing the eye to his cock. Ianto looked him up and down then turned back to his task, knowing he was offering a nice view of his arse to the man.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a man wear a door as well as you do, sir.”

Jack laughed and Ianto permitted himself a tiny smile, since Jack couldn’t see it.

“D’you like the door better than the coat, then?”

Ianto made a show of thinking about it, then said, in the tone of one making a confidence, “I don’t think so. See, the coat _swishes_.”

That only made Jack laugh harder. In a normal voice, Ianto asked, “Did you need something, sir? Otherwise I’ll be off in a few minutes.”

“Nothing that can’t wait. See you tomorrow, Ianto.”

“Good night, sir.”

“Jack, Ianto. My name’s Jack.”

Ianto faced Jack fully. “I know. Sir.” Ianto injected the word with as much arousal and anticipation as he could and not make it ridiculous. It must have worked, because he saw something flare in Jack’s eyes. In a firm voice, Ianto added, “Good night, sir.”

Jack chuckled, a dark sound that sent shivers down Ianto’s spine, before going back to his office.

* * *

After more than a week of smouldering glances and heavy innuendo, Ianto was ready to believe that it was all Jack Harkness expected of him.

It suited Ianto just fine, to be honest. Lisa’s moving into the Hub hadn’t gone too well. He’d managed to get her in without any of the others noticing—some Defenders of the Earth they made—but he’d had to leave Lisa unhooked from the support unit for hours at a time, and not only had she hurt, probably near unbearably, she now was feeling very poorly, almost back to the way she’d been just after the Battle.

Ianto was running himself ragged trying to tend to her while keeping her hidden from the others. He’d set up a small campbed by her unit and was looking forward to it, having just spent nearly forty-eight hours on his feet.

Right now Ianto was going back to the main Hub for his last evening tour. Everyone should have gone home by now and Jack was likely holed up in his office doing paperwork. It was Ianto’s favourite time of the day.

He made a quick detour by the 1972–1975 section of the archives, checking his PDA for the reference Jack had asked him to find. Ianto was relieved to see that this part of the archives was relatively well organised, and he found the right box in under ten minutes, a record so far.

It was on the very bottom shelf, and rather big. Ianto carefully took off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up. He began to pull it free.

“Oh, now that’s a sight for sore eyes!”

Ianto started and nearly dropped the box on his foot. He glanced over his shoulder; Jack was looking at him, or rather, at his arse. He snorted and went back to his task.

“So glad you’re enjoying the view.”

Ianto managed to finally dislodge the box. He heaved it up over a table and wiped his forehead with grimy hands.

“Doesn’t it hurt your back, to move heavy boxes around like that? Maybe you’d like a massage?” Jack was grinning, his meaning obvious.

Ianto opened his mouth to retort when Jack turned his head sharply to the side. There was a faint noise, coming from below, from where he’d hidden Lisa. With dismay, Ianto recognised the expression on Jack’s face and he knew he had to do something, quick, before Jack went to investigate the noise.

“Will you stop doing that?”

Startled, Jack focused back on him. “What?”

“Getting me all worked up and then pretending to be distracted.” Ianto pushed into Jack’s personal space. Noise forgotten, Jack let himself be crowded.

“Why, you don’t like it?”

“Drives me crazy, you mean.” Ianto pushed Jack against the wall, grinding their crotches together. He nearly recoiled when he felt another hard cock against his.

To cover his slight blunder, he dived onto Jack’s lips. Jack responded enthusiastically; his hands were everywhere at once, and soon Ianto found his shirt on the floor and his trousers around his ankles.

Ianto tried to open Jack’s shirt but his hands shook too much. Jack took over and Ianto stepped back to get rid of the last of his clothes. Once he was naked, Jack pushed the box to one side of the table and sat down on the edge of the other side. He handed Ianto a small foil packet, a condom.

“Fuck me,” he said, and it was so unexpected that Ianto found it hard to contain his surprise. And his trepidation, because he wasn’t a hundred percent sure of the mechanics of sex between two men, and, in retrospect, this totally was something he should have looked up ages ago.

He tore open the packet and nearly dropped the condom as it was all slippery. “Lubricated condom,” Ianto’s mind supplied. Right, because you needed something to ease the way for anal sex.

Ianto rolled the condom on his cock—and just when had he got so hard?—getting his hands smeared with lube in the process. Jack was reclining on the table, his arse just hanging off the edge, both legs raised, exposing his hole. It was the lewdest position Ianto had ever seen anyone in, and not at all exciting. Not at all.

“Come on, Ianto, don’t leave me waiting!”

The words drove home something Ianto intellectually knew but hadn’t quite assimilated: who was doing the penetration had nothing to do with who was in charge. Which didn’t mean he had to take it meekly, either.

“Your own fault. You could’ve had me days ago.”

With one lube-smeared finger, Ianto brushed Jack’s hole. Lightly at first, then more and more firmly, before pushing it in to the first knuckle. Jack gasped.

“You had to ask. And you don’t need to prepare me. Fuck me now, I can take it.”

He had to . . . oh. Of course. Jack was the boss; it could be seen as coercion, an abuse of his powers. Ianto hadn’t actually expected the man to be so aware of the implications and consequences, when it came to sex. Possibly his reputation was misleading; Ianto would have to be more careful in the future.

“I want to really feel you,” Jack added when Ianto didn’t comply.

It was Ianto’s turn to gasp. It’d been a long time since he’d had someone who was that eager for his touch. Not that sex with Lisa had been bad or boring, but they’d grown comfortable together once the initial euphoria had faded.

Ianto positioned himself and pushed . . . only to nearly fall onto Jack when his cock slipped neatly along the crease of his arse. They shared a laugh.

“Maybe not my best idea,” Jack said.

Breathless, Ianto answered, “It’s got merit. Just requires a little more work, like everything that’s worth it.”

With one hand, he pulled open Jack’s arse; with the other he held his cock steady as he pushed slowly inside. He closed his eyes at the new sensation, gritting his teeth in his effort not to come.

“Oh yeah. Definitely worth it.”

Jack was gratifyingly breathless. He crossed his legs over Ianto’s back, using his heels to pull him closer, deeper. He also tightened his arse around Ianto’s cock.

“Don’t!” Ianto bent until he touched his forehead to Jack’s. “I’ll come.”

Jack laughed. “That’s rather the aim.”

Cautiously, Ianto pulled back a little. “Really? I thought it was all about the journey.”

Each thrust was easier and went deeper. Jack caught at Ianto’s forearms, gripping them with such force that he was sure he’d have bruises later.

“No shortcuts, then.” Jack punctuated every syllable with a gasp, which Ianto took to mean he was doing things right.

“No. I’m not sure I’ll manage the scenic route, though.”

That was the last they said for a while, as Ianto took Jack’s cock in his hand and squeezed it just _so_. That, at least, felt familiar, even if the angle was all wrong. Ianto was getting the hang of it anyway, if Jack’s reaction was any indication.

Ianto was determined to make Jack come before he did, even though it seemed more and more unlikely. The man looked like he’d be able to go on forever, which struck Ianto as deeply unfair somehow.

Ianto leaned forward, trapping his own hand between their bodies, and took Jack’s mouth in a searing kiss. Jack’s hand curled around the back of his neck, bringing them even closer, and at last, Jack came.

Ianto felt the warm, viscous come spill over his fingers onto their chests. At the same moment, Jack’s arse clamped down on Ianto’s cock. It was almost painful, and at the same time the most wonderful thing he’d ever felt, and it sent him over the edge as well. The very notion of coming inside Jack’s arse seemed to make his orgasm even more intense.

It was a few long minutes before Ianto felt he was coherent and coordinated enough to actually stand up, carefully get out of Jack’s arse and attempt a word. To be fair, Jack didn’t look much better on that score. His eyes were closed, and there was a large, sated smile on his lips.

Now that the deed was done, Ianto didn’t quite know what to do with himself. There was no etiquette book on the proper behaviour to adopt after having shagged one’s boss. Ianto repressed a hysterical laugh at the idea.

He stepped away, Jack’s legs sliding down each side of him, freeing him, and looked for something to clean himself with. At least the condom was easily taken care of, knotted then thrown in the paper bin. But there was nothing suitable to wipe semen off his skin, not even a tissue.

Without opening his eyes, Jack said, “Use my tee-shirt. It’s due for a wash, anyway.”

“Thanks.”

Ianto cleaned himself perfunctorily; there were only a few smears on his abdomen. He took his time wiping every trace from Jack’s body, smiling at the deeply contented hum that got him.

At last Jack sat up then hopped down the table. He seemed completely at ease in his own skin. In contrast, Ianto felt a little body-shy, now that the moment had passed. He straightened himself, conscious that he was using the suit as armour.

He nodded towards the box.

“That’s the file you asked me for. D’you want me to take it to your office?”

Jack peered at the box. “Oh, so you weren’t just putting on a show for my benefit?”

Ianto merely rolled his eyes. He lifted the box; it was just big enough to be awkward to carry, but it was rather light, which helped.

“You should get dressed before you catch a cold. I’m putting this in your office and then I’ll be off. Good night, sir.”

Jack didn’t correct him, this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto shoved his shopping bags in a corner and went to greet Lisa with a proper kiss. She was better today; her smile barely had any pain in it. This boded well for what he had in mind.

At last he stepped back, only releasing her lips with reluctance.

“You okay?”

She grinned. “I feel great. What about you? How was your day?”

Ianto sat down, rather hard, on the stool by the unit. He planted his elbows by Lisa’s hand and propped his head on his fists. He was aware of how childish the position looked, but he really didn’t care.

“You were right.”

“I always am,” Lisa said, solemnly. “What about, this time?”

“He _is_ expecting steady sex.”

“Can’t say I blame him. I had the same reaction after our first time.”

He laughed even though he hadn’t wanted to.

“Yes, well. I wish he’d got it out of his system, but since that’s not meant to be, I bought some supplies.”

“Supplies?” She craned her neck to see the bags he’d dropped earlier.

“Yes.” Almost ceremoniously, Ianto took out a bunch of bananas and set them on the small table. They looked at the bananas, then at each other, then started sniggering like naughty children.

“They look so . . . phallic, don’t they?”

“Well, that’s rather the point. I mean, you could try and practice blowjobs on apples, but that’d give you a rather skewed perspective, wouldn’t it?”

Ianto snorted at the mental picture, then picked a thick brown envelope.

“I also bought an instruction manual.” He ripped it open and took out the book with a flourish. “If I’m going to fake being experienced, I’d better have the theory down if not the practice.”

“You bought it off the Internet?” Lisa was fighting a laugh and Ianto smiled ruefully in return.

“Couldn’t quite convince myself to go to Waterstone’s and brazenly ask for a gay sex manual.”

“I’m sure there are people who do, you know.”

“Oh, I’m sure. But I’m so not one of them.” He opened the book at the table of contents, scanning it. “Wow, some of these things sound really advanced. Let’s start small, okay? Where’s Fellatio? No, Blow Jobs. Right.”

Ianto silently read the entry, feeling his eyebrows climb up his forehead as he went on. He looked up, probably looking as dismayed as he felt.

“That sounds so complicated! I’ll never be able to remember to do it all.”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Do you remember learning to drive? Having to keep track of both hands and both feet as well as the mirrors and the other vehicles on the road? And now it’s all automatic.”

Ianto nodded. “All right, let’s try it.”

He propped the book open and reached for a banana. He peeled it, eyeing it with some trepidation. Following the book’s instructions, he opened his mouth wide and slid the banana inside, nearly choking on it when Lisa burst out laughing.

“What?”

There were tears at the corners of her eyes, and Ianto wiped them carefully.

“There’s sexy, and then there’s ridiculous . . . .”

Ianto sighed. “And I’m the latter, right? Give me a break; I’m only just starting! I’m sure I’ll be able to suck cock like the best of ’em in no time.”

“What I wouldn’t give to see that . . . .”

Lisa sounded genuinely wistful and Ianto looked askance at her.

“You know, we really should have explored those fantasies of yours earlier.”

If she’d been able to, Lisa would have shrugged.

“No point in dwelling on what-ifs. Now suck.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

Ianto closed his eyes and tried to remember everything. The most important rule was probably “No teeth!”, not that he was likely to forget this one, thanks to his very first girlfriend when he was fifteen. He concentrated on his task, finding it easier with each downstroke, working up a rhythm.

“Wow.”

Ianto had almost forgotten he wasn’t alone, and the surprise made him bite down on his banana, neatly cutting it in half. Lisa winced.

“Try to avoid that, I’m sure he wouldn’t like it.”

“I was doing well until you broke my concentration,” Ianto protested.

Lisa’s eyes lit up. “Oh, yes! That was sexy. And I never thought I’d say that of a guy sucking a banana.”

Ianto didn’t know whether to laugh or blush. To restore his countenance, he broke off a bit of banana and chewed on it thoughtfully.

“If you eat all the bananas, you won’t be able to practice more,” Lisa pointed out helpfully.

“If I eat all the bananas, I’ll be thoroughly sick. And you know what else?” Without waiting for her answer, he continued. “I won’t be able to see or smell a banana without getting a hard-on, in the future.” Ianto sighed theatrically.

“You could have picked up cucumbers, for variety.”

Ianto shuddered. “Have you seen the specimens available at the market? They must be grown with hormones or something. I refuse to believe that any man could be that well endowed!”

“You feel inadequate?”

Ianto tried to glare at her but he couldn’t quite pull it off and burst out laughing. She followed suit, and he couldn’t help kissing her.

When they came up for air, Ianto asked, “How do you feel?”

“Really good, thank you, love. I hardly hurt at all, and I feel almost myself again.”

He smiled. “Good. Anything else I need to know about blow jobs?”

She thought for a moment. “Really, it’s like cunnilingus. If you’re enjoying yourself, your partner will likely enjoy himself, too. Remember to be attentive to non-verbal cues, though of course I hardly need to tell you that.”

He laughed, a bit self-consciously. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.” He realised all the implications of her words and added, “Hey, how do you know it’s the same as cunnilingus?” He frowned in mock consternation as Lisa waggled her eyebrows. “I knew girls in public schools were up to no good in their dorms!”

“Ha! As if boys were much better!”

“I wouldn’t know,” Ianto said primly. “I went to a mixed school. There was nothing untoward going on. At least not because of a lack of opportunity.”

“Excuses, excuses. Though of course that explains your lack of experience at, hm, sucking up to prefects.”

Ianto went cross-eyed at the thought. “Oh, gross.” Though on reflexion, he had no leg to stand on. What he was doing with Jack wasn’t much better. Worse, in fact, as Jack thought he was sincerely attracted to him.

Ianto pushed the thought resolutely out of his mind, and started peeling a new banana.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ianto arrived at the Hub several days later, Jack was already up and at work. Ianto could see him through the glass of his office, pacing and gesticulating wildly with one hand while holding a phone with the other.

Whitehall, then. Or UNIT. Or even the small group of idiots who wanted Torchwood One rebuilt. (Ianto had two words about this idea, and they were “Never again”. Thankfully, Jack’s feelings matched his own on that matter.)

Ianto made himself a cup of coffee, drinking it while observing Jack. It wasn’t the first time he’d witnessed one of these early calls; they generally had the effect of putting Jack in a bad mood for the day. Though now Ianto had a secret weapon; he wondered whether it would be enough to lift Jack’s spirits.

He waited until Jack had slammed down the phone and walked up to the office at a leisurely pace. He knocked, and without waiting for an answer, stepped in. Jack turned when he entered, his face like a thundercloud.

“You’re tense,” Ianto remarked.

“You offering to massage me?” Jack snapped.

Ianto closed the door and leaned against it. “Well, I was thinking more along the lines of a blowjob, but I can certainly do a massage if you’d prefer that.”

Jack looked a little flabbergasted for a minute, then a smile slowly spread on his face. Ianto’s breathing caught.

“No, no. A blowjob is a fine idea.” He cleared his throat. “Excellent initiative. I value that in an employee, you know.”

Ianto snorted, then slid to his knees in front of Jack, immediately burying his face in Jack’s crotch, partly to hide his embarrassment, but also because actually doing was different and more arousing than anything he could have imagined. No more bananas.

Carefully, Ianto slid the fly down, revealing the pristine white of Jack’s underwear, that couldn’t quite hide an already hard cock. Ianto followed it with his half-opened lips, through the fine cotton. Jack’s fingers gripped each side of his head, though they didn’t try to push or direct, for which Ianto was grateful.

Next, he tried to drag his teeth. Nothing painful, just a different sensation, a firmer edge. Apparently Jack liked it, if the way his fingers tightened, pulling almost painfully on his hair, was any indication.

Ianto smiled triumphantly before easing Jack’s underwear down, releasing his cock. Ianto took a deep breath, immediately feeling dizzy; he’d never get used to the pheromone thing. He planted small kisses all over the skin he could reach, avoiding the truly sensitive areas like the head.

Jack laughed, breathlessly. “Stop teasing!”

“Wasn’t it you who was going on at great length about the power of anticipation recently?” Ianto was smiling; he loved the amount of power he had over Jack in these moments. The man might be experienced beyond Ianto’s wildest dreams, but he still came undone whenever Ianto decided it.

“Fuck anticipation!”

Ianto laughed silently and brushed his lips over the head of Jack’s cock. It was already wet with precome. Ianto licked his lips; Jack’s tasted much better than his own, almost good in fact. Probably another result of three thousand years of evolution.

“C’mon, Ianto!”

Jack was almost whining; Ianto took pity on him. He opened his mouth and took just the head in his mouth. Definitely different from a banana. It felt spongy under his tongue, and Ianto took his time exploring all the ridges and creases. He pressed the tip of his tongue against the slit, and Jack moaned above him.

“Oh yes, do that again!”

Ianto obliged, drawing more delightful sounds from Jack. Opening his mouth wider, he took more of Jack’s cock in. There the practice with bananas came in useful as he knew exactly how much he could take without choking and making a fool of himself.

Jack’s fingers tightened around his head, blocking him, and Ianto looked up. Jack was looking wild, his hair in disarray, his eyes intent on Ianto.

“I want to fuck your mouth. Let me?”

His voice was low and hoarse, sending shivers through Ianto. Slowly, without breaking his gaze with Jack, he leaned back, releasing Jack’s cock until he could nod. Jack shuddered and one of his hands slid down in a caress against Ianto’s check.

Ianto let his mouth fall open, a little slack and relaxed. Jack thrust in, already almost too deep, and Ianto focused on relaxing his throat as Jack picked up speed.

Ianto felt a little weird at being used like that. On one hand, it was a bit dehumanising. Certainly he could have been anyone. On the other hand, Ianto couldn’t deny a certain thrill in being so wholly at Jack’s mercy. Ianto would never have pegged himself as having a submissive side, especially not in bed, but it seemed that Jack Harkness had a talent for uncovering latent parts of himself and bringing them to life.

He shifted, as much as he could, to make room for his rapidly developing erection. The cock in his mouth was nearly choking him with every thrust, drawing involuntary tears from his eyes, and he was sure that his throat would be sore for _days_, but it didn’t stop him from enjoying it.

Blindly, he unbuttoned his trousers, drawing his shirt out. Jack stopped suddenly, his thumbs tilting Ianto’s face back a few degrees, until they could look at each other.

“Oh no you don’t. This is mine.”

Ianto’s cock twitched at the thought. Slowly he took the hands off his own clothes, sliding them up Jack’s thighs until they rested on his arse, slightly holding.

Jack resumed his pace, somehow less brutal and smoother, and Ianto lost himself in it, the rest of the world fading until he reached that point where the rest of the team could have entered and he’d not have cared.

Jack’s rhythm faltered until he went still. The cock in Ianto’s mouth seemed to swell, and it was all the warning Ianto got before Jack came. It was copious and pretty much nasty-tasting—so much for evolution!—and Ianto very nearly choked before letting some dribble out of the corners of his mouth.

He kept licking even when Jack was all spent, enjoying the twitches and shudders he got whenever he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

After a few minutes, Jack roughly pulled him away and up, gripping his arse with one hand and his neck with another, kissing Ianto enthusiastically. He obligingly slid a leg between Ianto’s, giving him something to rub against.

Ianto was already so primed up that he knew it wouldn’t take long. Still, the speed at which his orgasm hit was enough to surprise even him. Worse, he’d come in his clothes humping Jack’s leg, with all of the self-restraint of a teenager.

He hid his face in Jack’s neck, trying to calm himself down while Jack was running soothing hands along his arms and back.

At last, they stepped away from each other, Ianto wincing at the squelching sensation in his underwear.

“Wow, that was spectacular.”

Ianto went bright red, causing Jack to smile even wider.

“You can relax me this way every time you want, Ianto.”

Ianto tried to keep his embarrassment under control and to respond in kind.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Now, if you don’t mind . . . I need a shower.”

Jack looked down at Ianto’s crotch and smirked.

“I’d offer apologies, but I doubt you’d believe them.”

Ianto rolled his eyes.

“I’ve got a shower downstairs that you can use. And there is clean underwear in the closet, if you want.”

Somehow, the idea of wearing Jack’s pants felt more intimate than anything they’d done together so far, yet Ianto didn’t see another solution, so he smiled and thanked Jack, before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto was rising to leave Lisa when he heard footsteps in the corridor outside. He froze, exchanging a look with Lisa. She was pale and tense, and not all of it from pain.

As the door began to inch open, Ianto put a hand on the gun tucked in the small of his back, ready to draw it as soon as necessary.

Suzie entered, taking the scene in with an absolute lack of surprise that chilled Ianto to the bone. What had he done, what had he forgotten to do, that she knew?

Though, in a sense, better Suzie than any of the others, because he had leverage on her. Unless, of course, she’d already told Jack.

She crossed her arms.

“My, my. What a cozy tableau you two make. So cute together. Though tell me, Ianto—don’t you find all that metal a hindrance?”

Her leering smile made her meaning clear. Ianto’s fingers tightened on Lisa’s.

“Actually,” he said with his blandest face, “it keeps me on my toes. Adds some spice to our relationship. Did you come this far down for anything specific, Suzie?”

“Well, actually. . . . ” She entered the room completely, closing the door behind her. “I can’t imagine what Jack would say if he were to learn that you’ve been keeping your cyberised girlfriend in his own basement.” She waggled her eyebrows and Lisa bit back a laugh. Ianto shot her an amused glance before facing Suzie.

“Oh, nothing good, I suppose. And of course, I’d get flustered and stop watching what I’m saying. I could tell him all sorts of things. Like, oh, I don’t know, about Euan Lloyd.”

Suzie frowned, obviously not getting his drift. “Who is Euan Lloyd?”

“He was an old man, homeless and harmless. His body was found two weeks ago in Plasnewydd. He’d been stabbed to death with a highly unusual knife.”

And now she got it. She grimaced, looking at Ianto as if she saw him for the first time.

“You think yourself so clever. I could kill you both right now, and Jack would never blame me once he saw why.”

Her eyes were cold and hateful, and Ianto repressed a shudder. It wouldn’t do to show fear in front of her; she’d strike like a viper at the first sign of weakness.

Ianto inclined his head in apparent concession. “Of course, you could do that. In which case everything I own would become Jack’s, including my diary. And I won’t even mention the probability he would try using the glove on me, you know, to learn about my motivations and such.”

She laughed, sounding slightly crazed.

“You’ve blocked all the exits, haven’t you? Stalemate, then?”

“In my defense, you were the one who started it. I was perfectly content to keep everyone’s secrets.”

“The perfect butler. So invisible you don’t even notice when he’s there.”

Ianto looked at her, stonefaced, but suddenly angry as her attempts at blackmailing him hadn’t managed to make him. He’d put himself in that position with everyone’s full consent. Really, they had only themselves to blame.

Suzie whirled and left the room. Ianto let out a sigh.

“Ianto?”

Ianto turned towards Lisa, who’d observed the scene silently.

“Be careful. She’s bad news.”

Ianto smiled, genuinely amused. “You sound like a hardboiled novel.”

“Ianto, I’m serious!”

Ianto lost his smile. He leaned down to kiss her.

“I know. And I’ll be careful, I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto was still straightening things out in the Hub when Jack came back.

“Gwen Cooper starts next week. Can you prepare the paperwork?”

Jack had wasted no time, Ianto saw. Though it was a logical choice: she’d broken out of Retcon once, she could do it a second time.

He nodded. “Of course, sir. Anything else?”

Jack cocked his head to the side. “You sound a little out of sorts. What’s going on?”

Ianto sighed and put back the mug and teatowel he was holding. He leaned against the sink, letting his head hang down. Two hands fell on his shoulders and started massaging. Ianto caught his moan of pleasure just in time.

Carefully choosing his words, he said, “Euan Lloyd, Suzie’s first victim. I saw the police report. Back then.” The hands stilled for a second, then started again. “There was something that nagged at me in the autopsy report, but I couldn’t quite put a finger on it, so I set it aside and . . . and promptly forgot about it.”

“So, what was it?”

Ianto turned to face Jack, dislodging his hands. He wrapped his arms around his torso, his shoulders slightly hunched. He couldn’t quite look Jack in the face.

“Ianto?” Jack insisted.

“The knife. There was a rough sketch of the weapon’s blade in the autopsy record. I can’t believe I didn’t recognise it. If I had, maybe all those other people wouldn’t have died.”

He felt genuinely guilty about keeping quiet. He hadn’t had any choice, not if he wanted to keep Lisa hidden, and he’d done it while fully conscious that Suzie might kill again. He knew he had his share of responsibility in the murders.

He couldn’t go and burden Lisa with his guilt, not when she was hurting constantly and battling with her own problems. But maybe Jack coud help him if he carefully edited his words.

Jack sighed. He tugged at Ianto’s hands to make him open his arms and stepped closer, drawing Ianto into a hug. Ianto’s head fit perfectly into the place where Jack’s neck met his torso, and Ianto closed his eyes in gratitude.

“Maybe, if you had recognised the knife, the other victims would still be alive. Maybe. But you shouldn’t forget one thing: it was Suzie’s decision to wield the knife, to kill those people. Whatever responsibility you may hold for their deaths, it’s nearly non-existent compared to Suzie’s. I don’t want you beating yourself up because of it, all right?”

Ianto nodded, rubbing his face against Jack’s neck and getting a lungful of pheromones for his trouble.

“If you really feel like you need contrition, I can punish you, if you want?”

Jack’s tone had shifted, and Ianto got a feeling that said punishment wouldn’t be too much of a hardship. He made an enquiring sound, low in his throat.

“Have you ever been spanked, Ianto?”

Ianto raised his head to look at Jack. “I can’t see the appeal, to be honest.”

“There’s a fine line between pleasure and pain, and it’s all about skating it.”

Ianto gave Jack a dubious look that had him break into a huge grin.

“Let me show you? We can stop at any time.”

Jack looked so ridiculously eager that Ianto couldn’t help a laugh.

“Any time?”

Jack sobered. “Yes. If you’re not interested, I’m not going to push you. Or worse.”

“I trust you,” Ianto said. And he did, which made him feel quite bad about the deception he kept playing on Jack. Ianto was becoming tired of the lies, and for once, wished for it all to be over, not for Lisa’s sake, but for his own.

He tried to assume a contrite expression and hung his head. “I’m sorry I was bad. Please punish me?”

He felt equally apprehensive and hopeful about this new game. Maybe it’d help taking his mind off the tangled web he’d woven himself into.

“I’m not sure you can quite pull off ‘coquettish’, Ianto, but I’ll be happy to punish you anyway.” Jack stirred Ianto in the direction of his office. “Let’s get comfortable first.”

It was not the first time Ianto had entered Jack’s domain, but it had never been in these circumstances before. Now that he was here, Ianto felt out of place, out of his depth.

Jack must have noticed, because he took Ianto in his arms and kissed him, a tender, reassuring kiss such as they’d never exchanged before.

“Hey. We won’t do anything you don’t want, Ianto. You’re in charge.”

Ianto nodded, a bit more certain of himself. “Okay. Okay . . . how do we do this?”

Jack untied Ianto’s tie and slid it off, then started on Ianto’s shirt buttons.

“I want you naked—”

“You _always_ want me naked.”

Jack grinned. “You know me so well. Naked is a good look on you, as much as I love the suits.”

He slid the shirt down Ianto’s arms and let it fall on the floor. Ianto reminded himself that he had spare fresh shirts in his locker and gave up protesting Jack’s casual mistreatment of his clothes.

Jack had taken off Ianto’s leather belt and was manipulating it in a way that made Ianto’s eyebrows rise.

“Isn’t it a bit—” Ianto cast about for the right word. “—advanced, for a first time?”

Jack looked up. “Oh, definitely. I’m going to go with the personal touch today, don’t worry.” He shook his right hand, in case Ianto hadn’t picked up the double entendre. “But I like the idea of whipping you with your own belt.”

“ . . . All right.” Ianto had the uncomfortable feeling that his eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets, and he desperately redirected the conversation. “Should I undress you, sir?”

“You know, I think I like the ‘sir’ bit. Especially now. But no, I’ll stay dressed. You’re going to like that, your naked skin, your cock, sliding against my clothes.”

Jack had a knack for painting pictures that left Ianto hard and aching. He abruptly sat down on the bed, his knees weak already. Jack took that opportunity to kneel in front of him and take off his shoes and socks.

He extended a hand to Ianto. “Up!” Ianto took it and stood. In one motion, Jack slid down Ianto’s trousers and underwear. Ianto stepped out of them.

“It’s a bit . . . not humiliating, not exactly,” Ianto started.

“Yes, humiliating,” Jack contradicted. “Light, of course, especially as we’re alone, but effective, don’t you think?”

“Oh yes.” Definitely; Ianto was already having difficulties breathing, and he was harder than he had any right to be when he hadn’t been touched yet.

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed, his feet slightly apart. “Lie down on my lap.” He helped Ianto arrange himself, until his bottom was pointing at the sky and he had to clutch at Jack’s ankle not to slide off.

Jack stroked his back. “Relax. You’re so tense. I can’t say it won’t hurt, because it will, it’s part of the point. But the pay-off is worth it.”

Ianto nodded wordlessly, rubbing his cheek against Jack’s leg. Without warning, he felt a sharp blow on the fleshy part of his arse. It hadn’t been that hard, but it had been unexpected and stung more for it.

“Ow!”

Jack shushed him as he rubbed the abused flesh. He went on alternating spanks and rubs until Ianto was sure he’d be black and blue in the morning.

It was also, as far as Ianto was concerned, a resounding failure. Ianto had long lost his erection, and he still couldn’t see the appeal—though he now had a much clearer idea of the drawbacks.

He was about to ask Jack to stop when something loosened inside him. Warmth spread through his body, and he finally relaxed under Jack’s hand, letting out a soft ‘oh’ of surprise. He squirmed a little, no longer trying to get away, and Jack chuckled, low and intimate.

Now the blows still stung, but it only added to Ianto’s arousal. He pushed his arse into Jack’s hands, eager for more and unable to recall why he’d wanted to stop before.

Jack spread his legs a bit wider, his hard cock brushing Ianto’s hip and sending his thoughts scattering in every direction. Jack ran his hand on Ianto’s skin between the blows, dipping low to caress the inside of his thighs, sliding higher to stroke the soft skin beneath Ianto’s balls—Ianto never would have thought he was capable of the little mewling sounds coming out of his mouth.

A finger pushed into him and Ianto pushed back almost involuntarily. He must have asked for more, because Jack chuckled and said, “Patience.”

Ianto growled at that; how could Jack ask him to be patient? “Now!” he demanded.

The blow was a little harder, but that was no deterrent to Ianto, though he had enough blood left powering his brain to understand that the tactic would take him nowhere. He switched gears. “Please, Jack! Please fuck me!”

Jack bent over Ianto’s back, his mouth close to Ianto’s ear to whisper, “Oh yes, you beg very prettily, Ianto. But I’ll still fuck you in my own time.”

Ianto didn’t have to fake his distress as he repeated “Please!” His burning need was fast chasing all other thoughts from his brain, reducing him to an incoherent heap.

“Shh. Soon now.” Jack stroked his back reassuringly, even as he pushed another finger into Ianto. Then he did something that made Ianto see stars.

“Again!” Ianto said, breathless.

“I knew you’d like that,” Jack said smugly. He reached underneath for Ianto’s cock, working both hands in counterpoint until the sensations shooting through Ianto crested, taking him with them.

When he came down, he was lying on the bed on his side, Jack washing him carefully with a warm, wet cloth. Ianto waited until Jack was done then flopped on his back, immediately regretting his actions with a wince.

“You’ll probably find sitting uncomfortable tomorrow,” Jack warned him. “But you shouldn’t bruise. Not much, at any rate.”

Ianto smiled lazily. Right now, he couldn’t regret any of it, though that’d probably change in the morning.

“I seem to recall fucking was on offer.”

Jack looked at him dubiously. “Are you sure?”

Ianto nodded towards the bulge on Jack’s crotch. “I’m not bad-mannered enough to let you try to sleep in that state. And you really should take advantage of my relaxed state. . . . ”

He rolled on his front, tucking his knees under him, aware of the tableau he must be presenting. Jack stroked a finger down his arse, making him gasp.

“How can I refuse an offer like that?”

The mattress moved as he got up to take his clothes off. Ianto turned his head to enjoy the show. Oh yes, Jack was hard. Almost unconsciously, Ianto pushed his arse higher in the air.

Jack rolled a condom onto his cock, and played a bit with it, not entirely for his own benefit, judging by the gleam in his eye. Ianto smothered a yawn in the pillow.

“Hurry up, will you?”

Jack knelt behind him, using a hand to spread his arsecheeks. The contact with his abused skin made him hiss, but it was at least half in pleasure.

“Try not to fall asleep on me.” As Jack said the words, he pushed inside Ianto, slow and relentless. He only stopped when he was all the way in, his body covering Ianto’s in an oddly comforting manner.

Jack kissed Ianto at the top of his spine, then straightened up, taking Ianto with him until he was mostly sitting in Jack’s lap, gravity pushing the last few millimetres of Jack’s cock inside him. They both groaned.

Ianto’s hand scrambled for purchase. He caught Jack’s waist and thigh and clutched on for dear life as Jack’s tiny movements sent wave after wave of shock inside him. His cock was even a bit hard, a first while he was being penetrated.

The position afforded Jack little liberty of movement, but he made the most of it. He turned Ianto’s head until his mouth was accessible and then proceeded to devour it. He also seemed to have more than one pair of hands as they were everywhere, plucking at Ianto’s nipples, stroking his skin, pulling on his cock.

His orgasm took Ianto completely by surprise. He hadn’t even realised that he was capable of it so soon after the first one. He tore his mouth off Jack’s and let his head fall back as his breath seemed to catch in his throat. His muscles clenched, wrenching a groan from Jack.

He felt, distantly, something warm fill him even as he spilt himself on Jack’s fingers. Ianto slumped in exhaustion against Jack, who barely caught him.

“Hey!” Jack sounded both out of breath and exhilarated. “Let’s get horizontal, or we won’t be able to move tomorrow.”

Ianto’s brain was too fuzzy to emit any objection—or offer any cooperation—and he let himself be manipulated to Jack’s satisfaction. He felt sore all over, but the good kind of sore.

His last thought before falling asleep was that this was one occasion he wouldn’t share with Lisa. It felt wrong, somehow, to betray Jack with his girlfriend when he’d given Ianto exactly what he needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto avoided Lisa during the next few days, only going down to see her when he was sure she was asleep.

It wasn’t difficult: she was in more and more pain, and usually heavily sedated. If— when she got rid of the Cyberman armour, they’d have to battle a morphine addiction.

She’d seemed to get better in the days following her move into the Hub, but her condition had been degrading steadily for weeks, and Ianto was at the end of his rope when he finally managed to make contact with a cybernetics expert.

Dr Tanizaki had been interested by Ianto’s explanations, enough to agree to make the trip from Japan to see Lisa. Ianto would have to find a way to smuggle him into the Hub, but he was confident he could manage it.

To celebrate, Ianto bought a bottle of Lisa’s favourite wine and took it with two glasses to her room. She was awake, looking a bit groggy, and wincing every so often.

“Hey!” Ianto said softly. He put the bottle and glasses on the small table. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Well—” She rolled her eyes. “—not worse than usual. What’s the wine for?”

“Someone’s coming to see you. A Doctor Tanizaki. You’ll be all right soon.”

He smiled at her, ignoring the small hard knot in his stomach.

“That’d be great. I’m tired of being stuck to this conversion unit. Will we travel, when it’s over? I don’t think I want to see a ceiling again as long as I live, and Cardiff isn’t quite the kind of place where you can be roofless.”

Ianto smiled back, quite aware that the smile didn’t reach his eyes, hoping she didn’t notice. He took her fingers in his hand, bending to kiss them.

“That’d be great. Greece, maybe? Or Italy? No! Didn’t you once tell me that you’d always wanted to see Petra? We could go there.”

Ianto deliberately ignored the part of his mind that was whispering to him that Jack wasn’t likely to let him go that easily. Not after he found out about Ianto’s betrayal. Not after he found out that Ianto had not only betrayed Torchwood, but he’d also betrayed Jack personally. But Ianto knew Jack was a forgiving sort, and he hoped that he might let Lisa go, eventually, even if he executed him.

“I’d love to see Petra. Maybe as a honeymoon destination . . . ?”

Ianto forgot his reservations in his sheer delight at the words. “Are you proposing to me, Miss Hallett?”

“Certainly not, Mr Jones. But ask me again once I’m on my own two feet.” They shared a smile, then Lisa glanced at the bottle of wine, still unopened. “Did you buy that just to decorate the table, or did you plan to drink it?”

He laughed and straightened up. “I—” He patted his pockets. “Daaamn. Forgot to take a corkscrew with me. And I can’t go get one, because I’m supposed to have gone home already.” He turned to face Lisa. “I think we _are_ going to just look at that bottle.”

Lisa pursed her lips, but she eventually couldn’t stop a peal of laughter from escaping. “At least we won’t get drunk. And I’m not sure how well it would have gone with the medication.”

“It’s all good then.” He bent over Lisa, his hand sliding on the skin of her belly. “Let’s get drunk on love. . . . ” He kissed her, licking lightly at the corner of her lips, pulling away when she tried to deepen the kiss.

“You’re lucky I can’t move! Now come here and give me a proper kiss.”

Laughing, Ianto obeyed. “I love you.”


End file.
